To continue to provide young researchers and health professionals with the opportunity to: 1) learn more about the factors responsible for this very serious health problem in all areas of the world, 2) become skilled in the methods of diabetes epidemiology, disease prevention and public health, and 3) develop collaborative networks with established researchers that can be maintained by Internet communications, the WHO Multinational Project for Childhood Diabetes is sponsoring, without financial support, the Second Asia-Pacific Diabetes Epidemiology Training Course in Hong Kong from October 27-November 4, 2001. In addition, the American Diabetes Association Council on Epidemiology and Statistics is an academic sponsor of the course. Approximately 30 English-speaking applicants will be selected, based on their prior experience, interest and opportunities for continued work in diabetes epidemiology. An additional 10 graduates from the three prior Japan-U.S. Diabetes Epidemiology Training Courses in the region will be accepted in an "Advanced Track," where they will present their current research to the faculty for individual feedback. Several graduates of the two previous Training Courses will also present lectures and assist with student mentoring. At the conclusion of the course, the participants will be knowledgeable about epidemiology and statistics as they apply to diabetes, and have had considerable experience with the Internet. In addition, they will have developed strong links with the very experienced faculty, with whom they will continue to collaborate. As with previous courses, graduates of the Second Asia-Pacific Diabetes Training Course will also be developing comparative epidemiology studies, diabetes prevention programs, etc., in their own countries. Thus, this course will enhance the ethnic diversity of the future generation of diabetes epidemiologists.